10 Mandamentos para uma Vida Fácil
by Lemmie-chan
Summary: Quer saber como ter uma vida fácil? Bom, é seu dia de sorte, já que Brooklyn, o maior vida boa do pedaço, resolveu ensinar como!


Hi, people of the world!!!!! Eu estou de volta (e desde quando você foi? ¬¬)!!!! Comentários estúpidos no fim, como quem já leu outras fics minhas sabe...

Obs.: A fic é em Brooklyn's POV

Eu não possuo beyblade. Infelizmente. Também não possuo os Teletubbies. Graças a Deus.

**10 Mandamentos para uma vida fácil!**

Então... Vocês querem uma vida fácil? Pois muito bem! Eu, Brooklyn, lhes ensinarei como! Espero que estejam dispostos hoje... Ter uma vida fácil não é tão fácil quanto parece! É preciso prática para não fazer nada! Mas não se preocupem! Eu tenho para vocês uma lista simples de apenas dez mandamentos, que se seguidos à risca proporcionarão a vocês a vida com que tanto sonham! Prestem atenção...

_**Mate-se de estudar e serás um cadáver culto!**_

Acharam que quem tem vida fácil não é inteligente, não é? Pois acertaram em cheio! Afinal, quem precisa de um cadáver culto? Para o caso de vocês não saberem, se você é um cadáver, você está morto. E não queremos morrer, queremos?

_**Não seja um completo inútil... Ao menos sirva de mau exemplo!**_

Esse é fácil. Apenas passe esses ensinamentos a todos que vocês conhecem.

_**Errar é humano. Colocar a culpa em alguém, então, nem se fala...**_

Sabe uma das coisas que mais complica a vida? Admitir os erros. Sério, você pode perder minutos preciosos nos quais você poderia não fazer nada ouvindo sermão de alguém. Por isso, da próxima vez que alguém te acusar de alguma coisa, diga: "EU? O que _EU_ fiz?"

_**Meu Deus, dai-me paciência... Mas tem que ser agora!**_

Você já se cansou de pedir paciência a Ele, e mesmo assim soltar os cachorros em cima de algum pobre coitado? Bom, então retifique sua maneira de pedir! Vai facilitar muito as coisas...

_**O importante não é saber, é ter o telefone de quem sabe!**_

É véspera da sua prova e você não estudou porque estava fazendo coisas mais importantes (tipo nada)? Calma, nada de medidas estremas como estudar, simplesmente tenha na memória do seu celular o número do CDF oficial da sua sala. É bem mais fácil.

_**Não leve a vida tão a sério, afinal ninguém sairá vivo dela!**_

A única certeza que temos na vida é a morte. Então porque estudar, porque trabalhar, por que fazer coisas sem importância ao invés de não fazer nada? No fim das contas, todos vamos morrer. E, de acordo com os cientistas, a cada dia que passa o fim fica mais próximo... Ou seja, aproveite!

_**Deixei a bebida. O ruim é que não lembro onde.**_

Mesmo seguindo todos os meus ensinamentos, sempre vai ter um dia em que a vida vai se complicar um pouco. Por isso, eu sugiro ter sempre um vício como distração... O meu, por exemplo, é cachaça!

_**Existe um mundo melhor, mas é caríssimo.**_

Como as coisas estão ficando cada vez mais caras, está ficando cada vez mais problemático comprá-las. Imaginem vocês, se o preço do ruim já é um absurdo, quanto vale o bom...

_**Trabalhar nunca matou ninguém, mas... Por que arriscar?**_

Para evitar trabalhos, ocupe seu tempo fazendo nada. É uma arte a ser desenvolvida, por isso algumas pessoas não entendem como alguém que faz nada pode estar ocupado. Mas não deixem que os leigos façam vocês duvidarem de sua fé!

_**Há duas palavras que abrem todas as portas: Empurre e Puxe!**_

Por isso, você não precisa saber mais que isso para conseguir tudo que quer!

Espero que isso os tenha ajudado a perceber como a vida pode ser bela, se você (não) se esforçar para ela ser assim. E, a partir de agora, se alguém lhes perguntar em que vocês crêem, respondam: "Cremos numa vida fácil, na qual a oração é fazer nada". Creiam nisso! Dediquem seu tempo a converter outras pessoas (mas sempre separe um tempo para fazer nada)! E tenha fé! Um dia os cientistas vão achar um jeito de nós vivermos sem respirar... E então, nesse dia, nós, que cremos na vida fácil, poderemos finalmente dizer, com orgulho: "NÃO ESTAMOS FAZENDO ABSOLUTAMENTE NADA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Bom... O que acharam? É minha primeira tentativa de comédia, então provavelmente está podre, mas acho que tudo bem deixar de fazer nada uns segundinhos apenas para me deixar uma review... E lembrem-se:

"CREIAM NA VIDA FÁCIL, VALE A PENA"

Obs.: PelamordeDeus, não se deixem influenciar por essa fic. Tudo aqui é pura besteira.


End file.
